First Spinjitzu Master
The''' First Spinjitzu Master''' was the creator of Spinjitzu and all of Ninjago. He was also the father of Garmadon and Wu, Misako's father-in-law, and Lloyd's paternal grandfather. Biography The First Spinjitzu Master created the Realm Crystal to traverse the sixteen realms. More importantly, he forged the Four Golden Weapons of Spinjitzu in the Temple of Light using gold from the Golden Peaks. With the weapons, he created the world of Ninjago, including the Serpentine deep in the earth. The new land was at peace for a while, but darkness eventually manifested to counterbalance the light of Ninjago. From the darkness came an evil creature called "The Overlord," who challenged the First Spinjitzu Master to battle for the fate of the world. The First Spinjitzu Master fought the Overlord for a long time, with neither gaining the upper hand. Eventually, the Overlord created an indestructible army to aid him, nearly overwhelming the First Spinjitzu Master. To save the world from the grip of darkness, the First Spinjitzu Master used his powers to split Ninjago in two, destroying the Overlord's physical form and trapping the villain on what would come to be known as the Island of Darkness. This act balanced the forces of light and shadow, ensuring that the Overlord could never return to Ninjago. With the Overlord defeated, the First Spinjitzu Master was able to seal away the dormant Stone Army in an indestructible tomb, which he buried deep beneath what would eventually become Ninjago City. At some point he traveled to the Island of Darkness to hide his Golden Mech in the Temple of Light, and gifted elemental powers to a select few to serve as their guardians, ensuring that their elemental would be passed to their descendants. The First Spinjitzu Master later settled in the Monastery of Spinjitzu and fathered Garmadon and Wu, teaching them the arts of Spinjitzu. One day, when he was looking over the Golden Weapons outdoors, Wu lost his katana in a sparring match with his brother, and the latter venutred over the wall to retrieve it. When Garmadon did not return, the First Spinjitzu Master went out to look for him, eventually finding his son near some bushes, wounded and extremely ill. The First Spinjitzu Master attempted to heal Garmadon's wound, learning that he had been bitten by a strange viper. Unknown to anyone at the time, the viper who bit Garmadon was the Great Devourer, and its venom would steadily corrupt Garmadon into a ruthless, power-hungry villain. As the First Spinjitzu Master grew old, he constructed a tomb underneath the Endless Sea to serve as both his final resting place and a sanctuary to hide the Realm Crystal from falling into the wrong hands. To ensure that only a true Spinjitzu master would be able to find it, the tomb was guarded by three deadly traps which required the Sword of Sanctuary from Cloud Kingdom to safely traverse. Before he departed, the First Spinjitzu Master promised to leave a clue leading to the tomb to his sons, and inscribed three clues on his staff. When Wu and Garmadon were young men, the First Spinjitzu Master charged his sons with the duty to guard the Four Golden Weapons from those who would misuse their power. He then sealed himself in his tomb and died peacefully beside a waterfall, the Realm Crystal in hand. His remains would eventually be found decades later by the Ninja who sought to protect the Realm Crystal from Morro. Abilities and Traits Golden Power - The First Spinjitzu Master was skilled in the use of all four main elements: Fire, Lightning, Earth, and Ice. He could also command the power of Creation (most notably as the Tornado of Creation) which he used to create something from nothing, and the element of Energy. He was likely a formidable martial artist, with his preferred Spinjitzu fighting style being the "Golden Dragon." He also developed the Spinjitzu techniques, which he passed down to his sons. Additionally, the First Spinjitzu Master used Spirit Smoke, as he is implied to have made the many prophetic scrolls used by Misako and the various drawings on the Stone Army's tomb and the walls of the Temple of Light. Weapons The First Spinjitzu Master was the only one who could wield the power of the four Golden Weapons at once (until Dark Magic gave Lord Garmadon the same ability), and he likely wielded them all in combat. In "The Stone Army," he is pictured with a glowing sword of pure energy, similar to the Elemental Blades. He piloted the Golden Mech in battle against the Overlord. His relationship with the Golden Dragon is unclear, but he was likely either its original possessor or capable of summoning it. Passively, the First Spinjitzu Master kept with him at least two staffs, one containing the clues to his tomb that was passed to Wu, and another that was placed in his tomb's second test. Trivia *Although he has been mentioned in several episodes, his face is only shown in drawn pictures. *His first true debut in the television series was in "Grave Danger," when his skeletal remains were shown holding the Realm Crystal. *Because he preceded Ninjago, which has history known to date back centuries, if not, millennium, he was born at least that long ago. Sensei Wu and Garmadon may have similar lifespans, but it is unknown if any others do. *In "Way of the Ninja," he has a standard hair piece. In "Tick Tock," he has a braided ponytail. Appearances *''LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu'' **"Way of the Ninja" (Pictured) **"Tick Tock" (Seen in flashback) **"The Stone Army" (Pictured) **"The Curse of the Golden Master" (Pictured) **"Grave Danger" (Remains) Gallery FSM.jpg|Creating Ninjago FSM30.png|Creating the Serpentine FSMBattlesOverLord.jpg|Fighting the Overlord FSMSplitsNinjagoinTwo.jpg|Splitting Ninjago in half FSM1.jpg|Looking after the Golden Weapons FSM3.jpg FSM4.jpg 01FSM.png FSMStatue.png|A statue of him at the entrance to his tomb FSM51.png|The Corpse of the First Spinjitzu Master holding the Realm Crystal pl:Pierwszy Mistrz Spinjitzu Category:Spinjitzu Category:Earth Category:Fire Category:Ice Category:Lightning Category:Characters Category:Creation Category:Ninjago Category:Garmadon/Wu Family Category:Humans Category:2012 Category:2011 Category:Heroes Category:Ninjago: Rise of the Snakes Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Parents Category:Deceased Category:Characters without a minifigure Category:Golden Power Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:Elemental masters Category:Ninjago: Possession Category:Skeletons Category:2013